New Dream One Shots
by strangenunusual
Summary: A series of one shots for my favorite ship (May contain other crossovers or other ships as well)
1. Game On

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP sitting on the floor playing a board game**

 **Time Setting: Modern**

Eugene sighed with a satisfied smirk.

"Looks like I win again, Blondie." He said proudly while he crossed his arms across his chest.

It was a rainy day in the city of Corona and the couple decided to play some board games. Eugene decided it would be best if they would play some Snakes and Ladders.

Eugene's satisfied smirk faded when he saw his girlfriend with a frown. He didn't know what was wrong. It was just her second time of losing the game.

"Rapunzel? Are you okay?" He asked as he went over towards her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I always lose this game." She said with her cute pout. It wasn't like she was a sore loser or something. She just wanted to win a game of this because her "mother" never let her win this game before.

Eugene got the hint. He gently smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Sunshine. Look, is it woukd make you feel better, I'll treat you at Attila's for some cupcakes and maybe a kiss from the great Eugene Fitzherbert?" He smirked.

She laughed at her boyfriend. He always knew how to cheer her up.

"Game on, Pretty Boy." She said as she put her game face on. He just chuckled before they went on to start the game.

The game was almost finished. Rapunzel hoped silently that she would win this time.

Eugene smiled at the look on Rapunzel's face. She always loved winning board games and she always wanted to win a game of Snakes and Ladders. It was the only game she never won.

Rapunzel's piece was ahead of his by one square. Eugene smiled as she squealed at how close she was to winning the game. Little did she know that Eugene was just letting her win.

When she was not looking when he was tossing the die, he was changing the numbers that lander to a lower one so that she could win; just to cheer his sunshine up.

She tossed the die and it landed on the side with the number four.

"Dang it," She mumbled before she moved her piece to the 99th square. She was so close.

"Blondie, there's still a chance to win." Eugene said as he tousled her brunette hair before he rolled the die. It landed on the side with the number six. He didn't dare to change the number of the die. She'd know that he was cheating all along. He placed his piece to the 100th square.

She smiled softly at him, accepting another defeat in this game.

"Looks like you've won again. I'll just go grab my wallet. Loser treats the winner to Attila's, right?" Rapunzel said as she stood up. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to him.

He positioned his face exactly to hers and gave her a good long kiss from the one and only Eugene Fitzherbert.

And when they pulled away, Rapunzel gave him a curious look.

"I thought you'd just kiss me when I win the game?" She asked.

"No, Sunshine. I'd still kiss you either way." He said before he looked at the window. "Will you look at that? The rain cleared up. How about we go out and the winner treats his beautiful girlfriend with the finest cupcakes of Attila's?"

"That'd be nice, but I'll race you there!" She said as she ran for her coat and pursed and bolted towards the apartment door.

"Game on, Sunshine." He chuckled as he stood up and grabbed his coat, closing his apartment door before he chased her down the hallway.

 **So here's the first one shot for my series of New Dream one shots! I would love to see or hear your comments and reviews for this! Also, May I Take Your Order (otherwise known as MITYO) shall be updated soon! I think that's all!**

 **Later, Sunshines!**


	2. Working It Out

**A prompt in Wattpad from MagicGoldenFlower: Imagine Rapunzel and Eugene meeting for the first time in the gym and he's trying to impress her.**

 **Time setting: Modern**

Eugene was in Corona's local gym to work out. Sure, he was well built, bt he was here today to impress that one brunette that he'd laid his eyes on since last week.

She was beautiful. She had big, green eyes that were like emeralds and a choppy, yet cute brunette pixie cut. She looked adorable whenever she was panting after running on the treadmill.

Eugene watched her run and pick up her pace on the treadmill. That was when he got an idea to make her notice him.

He went to the treadmill beside her and started to run at a faser pace than she was. The brunette gave him a curious look. He just smirked and shrugged before running faster. She shrugged it off and continued with her own business.

After a few seconds, he couldn't help himself as he took a glance at her. She was making it hard to realize that he was still running on the treadmill. As a result to that, he fell off.

He heard a soft giggle. He rubbed his head before taking one last look at her.

He'll get her attention soon.

The next week, he saw her again and this time, she was lifting some light weights.

He had another idea that would sure get her attention this time.

He went to do some bench presses. As he was doing that, he saw the brunette walking up next to him to put back the light weights that she used. He almost lost his grip on the ones that he was holding.

"Well, you again." She smiled. He set the barbell down and walked up to her, but he tripped on a stray barbell.

"Oh, gosh. Are you okay?" She asked, exasperated. What was this guy's deal and why was he hurting himself?

"I'm fine." He managed to rasp out before standing up.

She looked at him one last time and nodded before she left him there.

That helped a bit, but it wasn't good enough.

The next week after that, he went in again. He walked towards the mats with confidence. He knew that this time, he'd get her full attention.

He certainly picked the mat nearest to her so that she could see what she was missing out on.

When he was doing his push ups, he took a moment to rest and see if she was looking at him.

Nope.

He had to step up his game. And he knew just how to do it. He continued his push ups, adding a few moves which caused other gym-goers to look at him.

Suddenly, he lost his balance and his face met the mat.

"My nose," He groaned. He got up and sat on a bench and placed his hands on his forehead. Now he realized that the girl won't notice him anymore.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked beside he and saw the brunette.

"Hey. Are you alright?" She asked, concerned about this guy.

"Um... yeah. I'm okay." He replied, taking his towel and wiping his sweat on his forehead. She gave him a gentle smile.

"What were you doing? Why were you hurting yourself?" She asked. She had to know what was his deal.

"I... um... I just wanted to impress you." He confessed. She gave him a smirk.

"You know, you could just ask me out like a normal person." She said.

"I'll take note of that next time." He smiled. She held out her hand to him.

"I'm Rapunzel." She said. He shook her hand, feeling the softness of it.

"Eugene Fitzherbert." He replied. He gulped nervously.

When Rapunzel stood up to leave, he immediately grabbed her hand.

"Um... since we kinda know each other now, would you um... like to go out sometime?" He asked.

"I would love to." She smiled before she waved goodbye and left.

Eugene sat silently on the bench, astonished. He finally worked it all out.

 **So here's another one shot! Yay(?)** **Anyways, this prompt was written and published on Wattpad already but I still published it here, because why not?** **Anyways, I hope you guys like this one shot! If you guys have some prompts for these two sunshines, I would love to write it for you guys!** **That's all, I think.** **Later, Sunshines!**


End file.
